Gin san au pays des parfaits
by Tomokonne
Summary: Quand Tomoko essaie de faire renaître un conte Disney ça donne n'importe quoi! OS Yaoi avec un lemon!


Gin-san au pays des parfaits.

Il était une fois, dans un pays fort lointain, un homme à la permanente naturelle argentée. Il portait le nom de Gintoki; ses copains s'y méprenaient souvent et déformaient son prénom en Kintoki qui signifie testicule. Mais bon, nous sommes pas là aujourd'hui pour vous raconter les jeux de mots pourris à propos de son nom mais plutôt de vous faire entendre une histoire que peu de gens connaissent.

En fait, ceci est la vraie histoire de Mulan (ou pas), qui a totalement été déformée par les studios Disney. Alors déjà, c'était il y a très longtemps à Edo dans le quartier Kabuki. Notre Héroine est en fait un héro du nom de Hijikata. Il faisait parti du Shinsengumi et était respecté de tous ( en fait tout l'monde avait peur de lui mais chut) sauf que notre pauvre Toshiro Hijikata approchait dangereusement la trentaine et n'avait toujours pas trouvé femme à son goût. Il se jeta alors à corps perdu dans une quête ultime, celle de trouver une femme magnifique qui aurait la même passion que lui pour la mayonnaise.

- Jamais aucune femme ne voudra de toi, Hijikata-san, lui dit cruellement Sougo avec son habituel air de nonchalance.

- Toi non plus, à moins de tomber sur une super-maso.

- J'ai déjà trouvé. Elle est pas maso, juste beaucoup plus forte que moi.

- Ah? Tu me la présentes?

- Pas envie.

Hijikata lui lança son regard le plus blasé et n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des paupières qu'un truc hyper rapide débarqua de nulle part et ramassa violemment Okita Sougo sur son passage.

- C'était quoi ça? Une météorite? Se questionna Hijikata en se dirigea vers le boisé dans lequel Okita avait disparu.

Il fut témoin d'une scène des plus incongrues... Okita qui se faisait littéralement laminer par Kagura du clan Yato.

- BWAKA! TU VAS MOURIR OUI OU MERDE?

Un petit rire étouffé parvînt à l'oreille d'Hijikata. Okita avait l'air de s'amuser, mine de rien.

- Tu veux pas m'épouser, Kagura-chan?

- NAN. Et pis d'ailleurs, fallait d'mander à moi avant de demander au vieux truc chauve qui me sert de père!

- J'te le demande, là.

- Bwaka, tu crois quoi! Tu pourrais pas faire les trucs dans l'ordre, comme tout l'monde ou alors c'est que t'adore quand j'te défonce ta gueule d'écureuil masochiste?

- Bah si tu veux, j'te viole et on s'marie après.

La droite qu'il se mangea lui cassa la mâchoire avec fracas. La jeune femme se releva après, l'air indignée et chuchota en s'en allant:

- T'aurais pas besoin d'me violer espèce d'hémorroïde ambulant. Maintenant fait moi plaisir et crève.

Elle s'en alla avant d'avoir une réponse, n'entendant pas le « C'est vraiment la fille de mes rêves. » que murmura amoureusement Okita. Hijikata, lui, n'en manqua pas une parcelle et tentait de s'enfuir silencieusement avant de se faire repérer. Mais tout les soldats le savent... Ne jamais tourner le dos à l'ennemi. C'est ainsi que Toshiro sentit la présence d'une arme malheureusement trop connue dans son dos. Le bazooka d'Okita.

- Z'avez entendu, n'est-ce pas, Hijikata-san~?

- De quoi? Non. Rien du tout, j'étais juste venu me soulager. Et toi t'avais l'intention de me tuer ou quoi?

- Eeeehh? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?

Hijikata se contenta de le regarder d'un air las avant de s'en aller au quartier général.

Mais au final, il abandonna l'idée, ayant plus besoin de saké que de la présence de nombreux bipèdes handicapés de toute forme d'intelligence -connue, en tout cas-. Il n'était même pas dans le bar qu'il se fit rentrer dedans par le samurai permanenté.

- Regarde ou tu vas!

- Oi Mayora-san! T'as du blé pour une autre bouteille de Saké?

- Euh. Pour moi oui, toi tu peux toujours aller te noyer dans ta gerbe.

- Tu veux t'battre l'bouffeur de mayo? gueula Gintoki déjà bouillant d'envie de lui éclater sa tronche.

- Et toi, Yorozuya inutile?

Cette petite altercation se termina évidemment par un concours. C'est ainsi, que le capitaine du Shisengumi et le Yorozuya se retrouvèrent saouls morts dans la rue à 4 heure du matin. Il faisait froid et les pensées tournoyantes d'Hijikata l'étourdissaient. Il n'arrivait même pas à ouvrir les yeux mais sentit quelque chose de chaud à côté de lui et s'en rapprocha le plus possible sans se demander c'était quoi. Dans sa tête, la possibilité qu'il y ai un radiateur dans une ruelle n'était pas insensée. C'est quand le radiateur gémit qu'il commença à se poser des questions. Il ouvrit les yeux et les tourna lentement...

- OH PUTAIN!

Bah ouais, il était scotché à son rival. Alors qu'il s'en éloignait, il fut retenu par un bras puissant.

- Si j'perds ma chaleur, je vais mourir.

- À un autre. J'me casse.

- Viens dormir chez moi, c'est moins loin.

La distance ne faisait pas peur à Toshiro en temps normal mais là, chaque pas était une torture. Il avait envie de vider ses tripes à tout les centimètres. Il réfléchit du mieux que lui permettait son cerveau embrumé et suivit l'argenté jusqu'au nid des Yorozuya. Ils y pénétrèrent en silence -enfin le plus silencieusement que pouvaient l'être deux mecs complètement bourrés-. Gintoki intima au plancher de se taire et Hijikata se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se cogna brusquement la tête sur le coin du mur.

- Aieuh putain!

- Oi, oi, oi! La porte vient de parler!

- Imbécile!

- Shht, faut pas réveiller Kagura.

Hijikata le tua du regard mais le suivit toutefois sans un mot.

- Oi. Pourquoi tu m'files le train? Y'a le sofa, fait du camping.

- Peuh, tu m'as invité, je prend le futon! Toi vas te coltiner le canapé!

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Gintoki en se battant à moitié mais le dilemme restait le même. Qui prenait le Futon? La question fut vite réglée lorsque Kagura débarqua l'air d'une furie des tréfonds de l'enfer, leur hurla « FERMEZ VOS GUEULES

KONOYEROOO », leur brisa le crâne sans plus de façon et les abandonna tout les deux sur le lit du Yorozuya.

- Ohayo, Gin-san, dit Shinpachi en glissant la porte.

La scène sous ses yeux le pétrifia. Le capitaine du Shinsengumi était couché sur la poitrine de Gintoki qui dormait à point fermé. Ils étaient tout deux débraillés, le kimono de Gin ne lui cachait désormais que la taille.

- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hurla le jeune Otaku, réellement bouleversé.

Son cri de fin du monde réveilla les deux soulards. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de réaliser...

Leurs cris firent écho à celui de Shinpachi et Hijikata s'enfuit au galop. Gin-san lui, observa sa tenue et se tapa dans le front...

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu foutre cette nuit!

- T'sais Gin-san, moi j'ai rien contre l'amour viril mais c'est un peu crado quand même... Expliqua Kagura, un sukonbu dans la bouche.

- J'me rappelle de rien.

- Pourquoi t'es aller voir ce drogué de la mayo alors que Sarutobi-san te cours après depuis si longtemps?

- Je me pose la question. Mais bon, rien à foutre, j'veux du lait au fraise.

- Il n'y a donc que le lait au fraise dans ta vie! S'enflamma Shinpachi.

- Oui, mon seul et unique amour, soupira l'argenté en serrant contre lui sa précieuse pinte.

- J'espère au moins que tu vas assumer tes actes, Gin-san. T'imagines ce pauvre con enceinte de toi? Faut au moins t'excuser, bakayero.

Alors que Shinpachi criait son désespoir, l'argenté fixait la jeune fille d'un air blasé sans oublier son éternel curage de nez. Il se leva lentement, s'essuya les doigts innocemment sur l'épaule de Kagura et... Retourna se coucher.

- Oi, Sougo, j'crois que j'ai fait la pire connerie de tout les temps cette nuit.

- T'as sniffé ta précieuse mayo?

- Nan, pire.

- Tu t'es coincé la bite dans ta braguette?

- Encore pire.

- Je sais! T'étais bourré comme un naze et t'as ramené un travelo!

Hijikita se figea.

- T'es dégueulasse, Hijikata-san.

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est... PIRE.

Okita Sougo se redressa solennellement et s'en fut, ignorant totalement le malaise fulgurant de son supérieur.

Hijikata devait affronter la terrible vérité, il avait couché avec le Yorozuya et qui sait quelles folies ils avaient pu faire.

- Yo! T'as l'air perturbé, et j'espère que c'est pas parce que t'as mal aux reins.

La voix grave et sensuelle de Gintoki résonna et fit tomber Hijikata du banc ou il était assis depuis au moins 3 heures.

- QUI TE DIT QUE J'SUIS LE UKE HEIN CONNARD?

- Parce que moi j'ai pas mal au cul, donc logiquement, toi si.

- Non.

- Ah ben tiens, arrêtes de mentir, petite pucelle effarouchée.

- Non j'te jure, j'ai pas mal.

- Alors explique moi pourquoi on pensait tout les deux avoir fait... Ça.

Le brun s'alluma une cigarette en haussant les épaules.

- Maintenant que je sais que ton cul va bien, j'me sens beaucoup mieux, avoua Gin-san.

- ÇA VEUX DIRE QUOI ÇA ENFOIRÉ?

- Ça faisait pédé, comme phrase, hein, rigola Gin-san en se grattant le crâne, gêné.

- C'TOI L'PÉDÉ, DÉGAGES DE MA VUE FILS DE PUTE.

Gintoki parti sans chigner, en riant nerveusement.

Mais une fois qu'il fut parti, Hijikata regrettait déjà sa présence. La haine est plus proche de l'amour que l'indifférence, dit-on.

- Mais à quoi je pense moi encore, putain.

- J'veux un parf...

- Le cul d'Hijikata?

Sougo fixait Gin-san avec sa gueule de psychopathe dégénéré. L'argenté pouffa un peu et commanda son précieux parfait. La serveuse lui fit une courbette avant de laisser les deux hommes entre eux. Sougo ne s'était pas gêné pour s'asseoir à la même table que le samurai.

- Comme ça, vous êtes gay?

- Nan.

- Ben alors?

- J'étais soul mort. Et lui aussi. Et pis on a rien fait.

- Même pas un ch'tit bisou?

- Ah ça... J'en sais rien.

- En tout cas, même si vous ne l'avez pas violé, ça lui a donné des émotions fortes, c'était rigolo.

- Comment ça?

- Il a agit toute le matinée comme un adolescent fou amoureux mais en continuel questionnement. Il rougissait en entendant le mot samurai. Bref, je me suis amusé, vous pourriez recommencer ce soir?

- Hors de question, refusa Gintoki, occupé à fixer son parfait qui atterrissait sur la table avec des yeux pleins d'admiration et de bonheur pur.

- Ah d'accord, z'êtes sur? Il est vachement bien foutu.

- J'aime pas particulièrement les pénis. Encore moins quand il ne s'agit pas du mien.

Okita haussa les épaules et quitta le petit restaurant tranquillement. Ce n'est que dehors qu'apparut son sourire machiavélique.

- Anosa, Hijikata~san.

- Mh?

- J'ai vu le Yorozuya tout à l'heure.

- Je m'en bat les roupettes.

- Il m'a dit qu'il aurait bien aimé vous revoir.

- Pour faire quoi, se foutre de moi?

- Nan, il vous trouve sexy à mort, en fait.

- Ah ouais. Et comment tu sais ça, champion?

- Il avait ce regard quand il parlait de vous... Un regard si... Intense et brillant. Plein d'amour, c'est certain.

C'était vrai, enfin presque. Gin-san avait un parfait devant lui, ça expliquait tout.

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à son collègue.

- C'est quoi l'arnaque Sougo?

- Aucune. Sinon qu'il a avoué qu'il aimerait vous voir vêtu en kimono, comme une femme.

Ça, c'était un pur mensonge.

- Eeeeh!

Choqué (et rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux), Hijikata se leva brusquement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait sérieusement besoin de réfléchir.

Gin-san, en vaillant samurai qu'il était, était vautré derrière son bureau, entièrement plongé dans sa lecture du shonen jump. Il entendit frapper à la porte mais rien ne lui ferait lever les yeux de sa page. Shinpachi étant absent, c'est Kagura qui se vit obligée d'aller répondre.

- Ouais, s'pour quoi? Demanda la jeune fille les yeux fixés sur son sukonbu.

- Bonsoir~ Est-ce que Sakata-san est présent~ ?

La rousse leva le regard et fut mortifiée. Malgré sa voix bizarre, la femme qui était sur le porche était magnifique.

- Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-saaaaaaaaaaaan! C'toi qui a appeler une escorte? Tu sais qu'j'ai presque plus de sukonbu hein!

- Une esco... Commença Gintoki avant de figer en voyant le personnage dans l'entrée. Kagura-chan, va faire un tour.

- Mais...

- Ne revient pas avant demain, tu veux bien?

-T'es vraiment en train de me foutre à la porte putain d'enfoiré de merde?

- T'as tout pigé.

- BWAKAYERO, demain j'te fracasse!

- Si ça t'amuses, rétorqua l'argenté sans quitter la brune des yeux.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Gintoki demanda:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches habillé comme ça, Mayora-san?

- C-c-c-c'est pas toi qui ai avoué à Okita vouloir me voir comme... ça?

- À l'autre S ? Mais pas du tout! Même si...

Hijikata leva un sourcil, très curieux d'entendre la suite.

- T'es presque mignon.

Le brun devînt couleur tomate aussitôt.

- J'ai une question, Hijikata.

- Je t'écoute, yorozuya.

- T'es amoureux de moi ou quoi?

-...

Hijikata se contenta de pincer les lèvres au lieu de s'emporter, comme toujours.

- Peut-être bien, chuchota-il enfin.

- Mmm. Voilà une situation plutôt embarassan...

Gintoki sentit des lèvres douces s'écraser contre les siennes. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y goûter qu'elles avaient déjà disparues. Il regarda Toshiro, qui n'avait jamais été aussi rouge, s'incliner devant lui.

- Sors avec moi!

Encore abasourdi par le baiser, Gin resta quelques secondes sans réagir. Ce débile bouffeur de mayonnaise venait de l'allumer, et pas qu'un peu. C'est son corps qui décida de la suite des événements. Il s'approcha doucement du brun, posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour ensuite les plaquer contre le mur. Il l'embrassa tendrement, sans toutefois relâcher sa prise. Hijikata le repoussa avec force.

- Répond-moi, yorozuya. Je suis sérieux.

- Je crois que ça ne me dérangerais pas trop.

- COMMENT ÇA, « NE ME DÉRANGERAIS PAS TROP » PAUV' CON!

Gin-san ne fit que sourire en évitant le coup de pied violent d'Hijikata. Il arrêta son poing juste avant de le recevoir dans les côtes. Il tira sur son bras et pressa le brun contre lui vivement.

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime, Toshiro-kun.

- Enfoiré, grogna le brun en tentant de se défaire de l'emprise du Samurai.

Gin-san lui lécha la nuque jusqu'à l'oreille, qu'il mordilla gentiment. Étonnement, le capitaine du shisengumi s'était ramolli et semblait à présent aussi inoffensif qu'un agneau.

- HAHA t'y a cru, lâcha soudainement le brun en lui foutant un coup de pied en plein sur le tibia.

Profitant sans pitié de sa douleur lancinante, Hijikata empoigna son obi et le traîna vers le salon. Il le jeta sur le sofa et lui grimpa dessus. Il lui tenait fermement les bras avec ses genoux et entreprit de le déshabiller. Or, le samurai parvînt à se libérer une main et la glissa avec fourbe sous son kimono. La bouche d'Hijikata s'ouvrit en un soupir. Ses doigts chauds lui caressait le ventre puis la poitrine. Il avait l'impression que sa peau était en fusion après leur passage.

- On est pas en train de brûler des étapes? Se demanda soudain Hijikata qui avait perdu son intelligence dès que Gintoki avait commencé à le toucher.

- Y'a des étapes? Et beh, on va dire qu'on était pas au courant...

Gin-san renversa le brun et s'empara de ses lèvres. Toushiro gémit, Gintoki défit son yukata. À demi-libéré, Hijikata se redressa et glissa sa langue sur le torse nu de son amant, le faisant trembler de plaisir. Il se dénuda à son tour et enlever son boxer lui fit le plus grand bien. Il rougit quand Gin posa le regard sur sa virilité dressée.

- Si tu crois que je vais mettre la bouche là, tu rêves en couleur. Toi fait le.

Choqué, Hijikata sentit sa mâchoire pendouiller dans le vide. Il poussa le yorozuya qui tentait maladroitement de se défaire de son caleçon et s'en fut dans la cuisine en lui criant:

- ABRUTI.

Puis, beaucoup plus bas:

- Tu vas la mettre ta bouche, je gage 5000 yen.

- Ehh? S'étonna Gintoki en le regardant sortir de la pièce.

Il revînt, le pot de glace en main.

- Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, s'inquiéta l'argenté

- Oh si, je peux.

- Mais, c'est du gaspillage!

- Pas si tu la lèches, fit diaboliquement Hijikata, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Le brun enfonça deux doigts dans la précieuse crème glacée de son amant et vînt déposé ce qu'il avait récolté sur son membre en érection. Il frémit à peine au contact congelé du dessert. Il n'avait pas quitté Gintoki du regard. Celui-ci semblait paniqué. Tiraillé à l'idée de manger cette foutue glacée et que cette dernière était sur un morceau corporel masculin dans toute sa splendeur.

Il lâcha un cri désespéré et se jeta sur Hijikata. La crème avait fondue, il en avait jusque sur les bourses. Il n'en laissa pas une goutte. Hijikata profita de cette situation à fond et même si Gin-san ne lui faisait pas une fellation à proprement parlé, c'était vachement agréable quand même.

Quand il eut fini, l'argenté se redressa et demanda:

- Voilà, t'es content?

- Très, susurra Hijikata en l'embrassant avec ardeur.

L'endroit importait peu. La passion submergeait tout. Les langues jouaient, les doigts touchaient, les âmes frémissaient.

- Toshiro...

- Mh?

- Tu es si bon que je crois que je vais en mourir.

- Ne meurt pas avant de me faire jouir, ce serait vraiment méchant.

Un soupir saccadé s'enfuit des lèvres de Gintoki. Il s'agrippa aux draps et s'enfonça encore plus profondément en lui. Il posa sa tête sur le haut du dos de son amant. Embrassa sa nuque. Caressa son ventre. Se retira doucement. Redonna un coup de rein.

Il s'engouffrait en lui avec cette impression qu'il ne pouvait plus en ressortir. Et il serait volontiers resté en lui pour toujours...

Plus loin, Kagura errait sans but. Elle tourna un coin et se cogna le crâne contre le torse de quelqu'un.

- MAIS REGARDE OU TU MARCHES TÊTE DE FION! Oh, ce n'est que toi, dit-elle en reconnaissant Okita.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou dehors à cette heure?

- Me suis fait jetée par l'enculé de Gin-san. Cette pouffiasse débarque et moi je deviens une bouse sans importance!

- Cette... Pouffiasse? Ah, tu dois sans doute parler d'Hijikata-san.

- Ouais, elle... QUOI?

- Danna est gay, Hijikata-san aussi. Et là, ils doivent faire des cochonneries.

Kagura lui jeta un regard intrigué.

- C'était ton plan?

- Ouais. Après j'vais pouvoir torturer Hijikata-san à volonté.

- T'es machiavélique, Bwaka-kun.

Okita lui fit un sourire et lui tapota la tête gentiment.

- C'est ma spécialité.

Kagura rigola puis toisa le jeune homme avec plus de sérieux qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu.

- Ne, SM-kun, t'étais sérieux quand tu disais vouloir m'épouser?

- Mmmh. Bonne question.

Kagura lui défonça le crâne sans pitié.

- Pour tout dire, oui, j'étais sérieux.

- On peux commencer par un rendez-vous, gloussa la rousse en déposant un baiser innocent sur la joue d'Okita.

- On pourrait, oui, rougit le jeune homme, heureux.

- Ohayo, Gin-san! Fit Shin-chan en glissant la porte.

Encore plus traumatisé que la dernière fois, il découvrit Gintoki et Hijikata à poil dormant ensemble aussi paisiblement que pouvaient l'être deux êtres humains amoureux qui avaient forniqué toute la nuit.

Il s'enfuit en criant, essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait trop d'imagination...

Mais avec tout ce boucan, Gintoki s'était réveillé. Il avait fixé son amant puis avait doucement embrassé ses lèvres douces. Il le regarda dormir un peu et se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres.


End file.
